This application is for the support of the overall research activites of the Virus Laboratory which include studies on the physical biochemistry of macromolecules, structure and chemistry of viruses, regulation of viral growth and development, bacterial genetics and physiology, growth and regulation of animal cells, animal development and neurobiology. The funds requested are to supplement the individual research grants of the staff members of the Virus Laboratory by providing for a variety of services and special facilities which are used by two or more faculty members.